Saiyan Spirit
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: The reveal of Broly brought up a very good question: What if more Saiyans survived Frieza's massacre? One such Saiyan arriving on Earth would change everything. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Updates infrequent.
1. Saiyan

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Dragon Ball. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

There were many warriors in the species of the galaxy. They were nothing compared to the fighters of Earth.

"Tch…" Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans growled out, he could sense Goku before the Saiyan he both hated being surpassed by and respected.

"Hey Vegeta! Why are you looking at the sky?" Goku asked, Vegeta frowned and turned to the Saiyan.

"I'm thinking about something that came to mind after that muscle-bound monster of a Saiyan was beaten." Vegeta said, Goku was about to speak before Vegeta cut off the insufferable rival he had.

"Frieza exterminated Planet Vegeta and almost every Saiyan in existence. You've heard him brag on and on about that." Vegeta said, Goku caught on after that.

"You think more Saiyans survived Planet Vegeta?" Goku said, Vegeta said nothing for a moment.

"The fact that Broly and Paragus managed to survive until Frieza found them proves that… Just think about it, spending all their lives wondering the galaxy, training, fighting to survive against Frieza's empire." Vegeta said before he lifted himself into the air and flew off.

Goku looked at the sky before he flew off as well. He wondered what happened to the rest of the Saiyans, partly to see if any others survived. He also wanted to fight them.

**(Within the deep reaches of space)**

The Saiyan pod sped through space, it was nothing but a small ball within the sky, a dot among dozens of stars within the sky.

The being within it was headed to Earth, the pod was locked up, focused on going to Earth. The being inside was passed out at the moment.

But it was clear that the being certainly wasn't human, it was followed by a spaceship of very familiar design.

"Lord Cooler, he's been fleeing you since last time, have you really the desire…." The being heard before another voice cut him off.

"Have you forgotten that this rat is the reason that we've lost 2 planets? We've started to collapse in our sector… Just one being and we've started to be pushed to the back foot… Lord Cooler wants him dead and we're going to kill him… That's his order." The being said before turning back to look at space.

"Sir, the pod is headed to Earth, it's systems must be damaged from the last battle we had with him." The leader of the ship heard before turning to the being.

"Lord Cooler, what shall we do?" He asked before the being turned to look at him.

"Continue to track him to Earth and prepare to fight. We've wasted enough time… I think it's time we've corrected an error that my foolish little brother made…" Cooler stated, he blinked and opened his eyes a moment later.

"And Salza? Make sure that upstart traitor he befriended is killed… He's already started to train and I know he's coming to Earth… Damned emotions…" He said before crossing his arms before he cracked his fingers.

He wanted blood; the warrior had done nothing but set him back. He was a mistake that Frieza hadn't cleaned up.

"It seems we have a lot of work to do… Perhaps we should bring back father as well." Cooler said before his pod floated to the window.

He clutched the armrests, glowering in rage at what the being had cost him.

**(With Goku)**

Goku continued to fly through the air, he blinked and then shook it off. He felt something, but it was gone as fast as it was there.

He hummed and then continued on his way to go home, he would train tomorrow, he was unaware of what was coming to Earth.

"Eh, guess it was nothing, I couldn't believe the energy… Wait, is it back again?" He asked before deciding to go and visit Bulma. She would know what the power signature in space was.

**(On Earth)**

Vegeta continued to throw punched against the drones. He blinked before stopping.

'What the Hell? What is this energy? I've never… And yet more signatures right behind them….' The Saiyan thought before he turned and left the room, he hadn't sensed so much energy before, he was unsure what to think.

That was when the door opened and he could hear the voice of Kakarot.

**Author Note**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that the story is set after Broly. I also haven't decided on a pairing as the polls aren't done yet. I am combining this with my Frieza Race story. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Goku and Vegeta meeting the being and introduce the Frieza race oc who's helping the being. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Sabi

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Saiyan Spirit. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

Vegeta and Goku set down in East City. The entire area was silent while the 2 Saiyans walked through the area.

"Hey, Vegeta, isn't this where you and Nappa showed up years ago?" Goku asked, Vegeta grunted with annoyance, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm well aware of what happened, Kakarot, but that isn't why we're here." He hissed out before the sounds of combat lit up the air.

A Planet Trade Organization soldier slammed into a car which shattered like a toy. His scouter was destroyed, but the duo could still hear its radio chatter.

"How can one man fight off a platoon solo?! Damn it, he's slaughtering…." The scouter said before it cut off. Goku and Vegeta covered their faces as an explosion rocked the city.

They continued to walk through the smoke, they found nothing but rubble, burns, broken windows and smashed up streets. They also spotted dead or dying Frieza soldiers and police.

"For Lord Cooler!" They heard before the sound of punches and a scream split the air.

Vegeta crossed his arms as a figure marched out of the smoke clutching the throat of another soldier.

"Man, he looks tough!" Goku said before the figure fully revealed himself.

"It's another Saiyan!" Goku yelled. Vegeta grunted again and looked at the figure.

It was indeed another Saiyan, cloaked in darkish black and red armor. It resembled the suit Vegeta used without the shoulder pads but looked more armored. He had the trademark black Saiyan hair, though his was more slicked back, making it pointy like Vegeta's, but shortish like Goku's.

"Icey, you better get here, Cooler is here." He stated over his purple scouter before it retracted and he put it and his helmet aside.

"I wanna fight him!" Goku said before the Saiyan dropped the body he was holding.

"Heh." The Saiyan said before charging Vegeta and kicking him. Goku grunted in frustration as Vegeta flipped to his feet.

"Why do they always choose to fight you first!? First Broly and now this guy!" Goku whined before the duo erupted into punches before Vegeta managed to punch the Saiyan to the ground.

"Maybe the galaxy is tired of you ALWAYS GETTING TO FIGHT FIRST, KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared before the Saiyan slammed into him with a headbutt, flipping him end over end into a truck which snapped its axle.

"It's Sabi, and I know who you are, Vegeta. You're a big damn deal for fighting Buu and helping throw Frieza off his damn high horse." Sabi stated before Vegeta dusted himself off.

"Sabi? Why the hell are you on Earth then?" Sabi moved while Vegeta was still talking, landing a punch which the prince blocked.

"Half the reason is to get away from Cooler. The other half?" Sabi asked before he dodged a spin kick from Vegeta and spring kicked him into the air.

"IS FOR WHAT EVERY SAIYAN WANTS, A DAMN GOOD FIGHT! OBLITERATION BALLISTA!" Sabi yelled before a beam of massive crimson light was fired from his hands which he extended at Vegeta.

The Saiyan went to counter it with his Final Flash before the blast threw him into a building which exploded before he panted.

"Damn it, I used up most of my energy fighting Cooler's army…" He said before he collapsed to the ground.

Vegeta floated down to the ground, battered and with his armor damaged, but none the worse for wear.

"Ugh, he passed out?!" Vegeta yelled before Goku held up his hand.

"He did use a lot of his power fighting this Cooler guy's army, Vegeta. He seemed like he could give you a run for your money in your base form. I'll go get a Senzu Bean and then we could fight him!" Goku said before using Instant Transmission to leave for the lookout.

Vegeta grunted and looked at the Saiyan. He had indeed been busy fighting dozens of soldiers, and he would be lying if he didn't think it was unacceptable to believe fighting another Saiyan who wasn't at full power was good.

That was when more soldiers floated down. They surrounded the prince.

"Vegeta?! Lord Cooler would want to talk with him… TAKE THEM BOTH!" He heard from one of his soldiers while Vegeta growled and smirked.

"Fine, a warmup before we get back to the real combat…" He said before powering up. The soldiers stepped back before a Ki blast was fired at Vegeta, sliding him back.

"Another Saiyan monkey? Yes, I believe that finally confirms my brother failed…. Well, I'll just have to correct that blunder." He heard before the shooting of the Ki blast slammed into the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta knocked the charge out of control and came face to face with Cooler, brother of Frieza.

He blinked only for the monster to punch him to the ground and rush to grab at Sabi.

Vegeta blasted him in the back before powering up again. Sabi started to wake up.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I am not trying to make Sabi stronger than Vegeta and Goku… Yet. next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Sabi and Vegeta fighting Cooler and the arrival of Icey. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I have decided on Vados or Android 21, let me know in the comments the tie breaker or I'll decide it myself by next chapter.**


	3. Cooler

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Saiyan Spirit. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

The battle didn't go unnoticed as Vegeta dueled Cooler. His Armored Squadron and soldiers surrounded the Saiyan, preventing him from doing anything but fighting Cooler.

The Frost Demon kicked him to the ground before Ki Blasting at the Saiyan.

"My brother was an idiot to not dispose of you right away, Vegeta. I'll gladly remedy that today." Cooler stated before he was interrupted by a Ki Blast to the face.

He growled in pain as Sabi managed to stand up. The Saiyan turned and faced him before smirking.

"Icey is going to be here any minute, Cooler. He was following me the entire time and you did nothing but a second-rate knockoff to Frieza." He said before he was knocked back by a pack of Cooler's soldiers.

"He can't defeat me in his first form and he hasn't even moved past his second form! He'll be disposed of when I'm done with you." Cooler hissed before receiving a kick which threw him down the road.

The explosion tossed cars to the side like tinker toys. It also shattered any windows around them.

"Your much more impressive than I thought you were." Cooler stated before he fired his Darkness Eye Beam.

Vegeta blocked them before he was barraged by Ki Blasts as Cooler's men continued to blast him. He was lost in the smoke and barrage of Ki Blasts.

"You know, my brother might be willing to prove himself superior, but I have no need… You're as arrogant as you were before, Vegeta. At least Sabi understood what being pragmatic is." He said before firing a barrage of death beams into the smoke.

Vegeta was tossed into a building which collapsed in on itself. His clothes a smoking ruin before Cooler marched over to Sabi who stood up.

"You just ran out of time, Cooler." Sabi said before a massive explosion lit up the air.

He was cut off as a voice cut them off, Cooler shrieked in agony at this.

"I told you that I wouldn't let you hurt my friend, Cooler! This ends today!" He heard before the being floated down.

"Icey…" He hissed before the man floated down to their level. He smirked.

Icey was another Frost Demon, the same race as Cooler and Frieza. His spikes resembled a crown, he had black and reddish skin with a spiked tail and points on his shoulders and arms.

His face was hidden behind a small amount of armor like bone. He walked towards Cooler before blasting the prince backwards with a Ki Blast.

"You and Frieza were forced off our planet. You couldn't beat both of us and you won't beat us here… Now, would you like to try 3 on 1?" He asked before Sabi floated down next to him. Cooler grabbed both of them with his telekinesis before he threw them to the ground.

Icey stopped them before twirling and unloading Ki Blasts in every direction like a machine gun. They were knocked backwards before Vegeta in Super Saiyan 2 punched him.

Cooler flipped backwards into a car which snapped in half and shattered before he stood up.

"I was here to kill one Saiyan, not fight all of my enemies alone. this isn't over, Saiyan." He stated as he looked at his army.

"We're done here, we're come back later." He stated before he hummed and fired a Ki Blast Wave which the trio blocked.

He and his group retreated. Sabi fired at them which missed, but sighed.

Both powered down as Icey turned to Sabi. The duo crossed their arms.

"You going to stop running off like a damn buffoon and leave me to clean up your mess? I'm never going to be able to overthrow Frieza if I cannot gather warriors for my army… You Saiyans and fighting everyone." He stated before Sabi rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, who saved you from Cooler the first time and trained with you to control your first form?" Sabi asked before Goku showed back up.

"Man, it took a while to get back, they weren't ready…" He started to say before noticing that Sabi and Icey was around before the duo looked at him.

"Well, I see the other Saiyans are here. hmm, you sure this was a good idea?" Icey asked before Sabi turned to him.

"Cooler was going to go to Dragon Balls anyway, and with you know who going to look for other land to take over…" He stated before both turned to the duo of Saiyans.

"So, another Saiyan and another one of Frieza's guys?" He stated before Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk to Beerus about this." He stated before both beings teleported in.

"Speaking of them…" He said before Whis spoke up.

"Oh, Goku. Lord Beerus wanted to…" He started to say before both noticed the Saiyan and Frost Demon.

"Well… This is unexpected." Whis said.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Sabi and Icey will be explained more in the story. I am going to choose Vados as the love interest in the story if there isn't a tiebreaker vote by next chapter. next chapter will be during Sunday or so next week and will show Sabi meeting Beerus and Whis and also Champa and Vados. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Icey

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Saiyan Spirit. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and a few others do.**

Sabi blinked while he watched the others gather the dragon balls to make a wish. He knew they were going to bring someone back. Piccolo turned to him while crossed his arms.

Icey landed next to them while the Saiyan prepared to use the Dragon Balls.

"Such a strange concept, isn't it?" Icey asked. Sabi turned to him. he shrugged and said nothing at the moment.

"What are you both doing anyway?" Piccolo asked while he watched the portal, both looked at him.

"We're waiting to see what happens. We haven't seen the Dragon Balls used for anything. We aren't going to miss their use." Both turned to the group before watching the giant dragon appear from the balls as it rose up.

That was before they heard the all too familiar signs of the army of Cooler approaching them again. They fired Ki Blasts like a strafing run by jets.

Icey shot one down before Sabi zoomed towards them and punched one of the minions out of the air.

"How did they find us?" He asked while he continued to zoom around. Sabi skidded backwards from a punch of one of the soldiers. He dodged several other warriors while most of them attacked Goku and the Z fighters.

Cooler had to know they were a lost more dangerous then someone small and pathetic… At the moment, like him. Sabi continued to punch and kick while he fought off the rest of the soldiers.

He sighed and was knocked backwards again by a barrage of kicks. He retaliated with a group of Ki blasts which dispatched 2 of the soldiers and knocked back a few others.

"Why are they coming in here? What are they doing here?!" Piccolo heard from Icey before he slammed a soldier to the ground as the battle continued to rage.

"To get the Dragon Balls. I can't believe this was part of Cooler's plan. We're literally giving them the dragon balls…. GOKU, MAKE THE WISH, WHATEVER IT IS! WE'RE GOING TO HOLD OFF THESE GUYS… THEIR SMALL FRY!" Piccolo heard from Sabi before one soldier managed to get a lucky punch which knocked him to the ground.

He grunted before the soldiers backed off. He was confused before they brushed off their armor.

"You guys want to keep fighting? Because I'll do this all day!" Sabi cracked his arms and knuckles before the soldiers stood aside as Salza flew down.

"Salza…." Icey hissed while the duo flew up to him.

"Hand over the Dragon Balls and your deaths will be painless. Saiyan…" Salza prepared to attack while Sabi and Icey floated in front of the commander.

"Your just another thug working for cooler, Salza. You're going to have to do a lot more then show up, taunt us and threaten us then expect us to give up… You get out of here, or we're put you in the ground. We could have killed you last time, and the reason your still alive? That's because we felt it was merciful… That it would teach you something last time." Sabi stated before he prepared his own Ki blast.

Sabi began to gather power before gazing at the soldiers. He smirked before closing his eyes.

"I will give you a chance to leave and return to your master… By the time I'm transformed? I will kill any of you not returning to your master… Now, if Cooler has the resolve to attack us directly? I would respect him." Sabi continued prepared to fight while Icey continued to gather energy.

Salza noted they wouldn't back down and the Z fighters were much stronger than even 1000 soldiers from their army. He crossed his arms and turned to look at his men.

"Retreat. Lord Cooler knows what's going on and he told us what would happen and what to do if such things were to happen. We will allow them this victory for now…" They were cut off by a light coming from the dragon and a woman.

They looked at her and blinked before the soldiers blasted them. they retreated before rushing off and Sabi floated down to the ground.

"Worthless cowards. I'm going to destroy them if their return causes more trouble." Sabi muttered with amusement before he turned back to the girl and blinked.

"Who…" He asked before Goku grinned.

"Hey 21!" Goku stated with amusement before he blinked.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for this chapter being short, next chapter will be longer. next chapter is in 2 or so weeks and will show Sabi meeting 21 and showing how the wish affected her. until then, Lighting Wolf out, peace! **


End file.
